Birthday Heat
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: It's Grimmjow's birthday and Hime has plans to surprise him! Rated M for smexy scenes! ;3


~Birthday Heat~

-Chapter 1-

[July 31st; 4:00 am; Las Noches, Hueco Mundo: Grimmjow's room]

Our favorite bluenet Espada:Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez was asleep in his king-sized bed. Next to him slept Hueco Mundo's Fearless Princess: Ulquihime Schiffer. Suddenly, she stirred and looked over at Grimmjow to make sure he was asleep. Knowing what day it was, she quickly and silently got out from under the covers. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Turned the light on, shut the door and got in the shower.

Back in the bedroom, Grimmjow stirred. Opening one tired eye, he saw the bathroom door cracked open and heard the running water. He felt the bed, next to him. Finding that Ulquihime was gone, he looked over at the clock, which read 4:17am. "'The hell? Why th' hell she even up?" Too tired to figure it out, he decided to let it go, and went back to sleep.

In the bathroom, Hime was drying off with her black towel. When she was dry, she got dressed. But her uniform was a bit different today. She wasn't wearing her usual white, long-sleeve coat and long, white hakama. Instead she wore a long, white, pleated skirt with black sash and a white, long-sleeve, fishnet shirt with a white sports bra over it, and a thin, long, flowing, white, see-through overcoat. Usually she wouldn't wear something like this in Las Noches, lest she catch the eye of the local pervert, Nnoitra. But after she thought it over, she realized that she was more than strong enough to fight off that lech.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she looked over at the bed. Seeing the blue-haired man she loved so much sleeping like a baby, she smiled inwardly and silently opened the door to the room, stepped out and closed the door again.

Releaved that she made it out without waking him up, she sighed out loud, then froze when she heard someone whistle. "Well, well! Where you goin', beautiful?" With a monotone look on her face, she turned, not even bothering to look at him, and began walking toward the kitchen. "I don't have time for this, Gilga." she spoke, not even bothering to hide the spite in her voice, as she walked past him. "Aww! Why not, Princess? You know you want some!" Nnoitra spoke, full of himself, as he began to follow her. "Nice ass, by the way." he smirked. 'OH MY GOD! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!' Hime thought angrily. "Why don't you just go fuck Tia? I really don't have time for this, Nnoitra!" she said, frustration building in her voice as she continued to walk, a bit faster now. "Halibel's asleep!" he replied. "Then fuck her when she wakes up!" "Now, where's the fun in that? I want some now." he said and grabbed her arm. 'Oh! Wrong move, buddy!' Hime thought as she grabbed his arm with her free one and sent him flying into the wall. "I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED!" she yelled and sonido'ed away. Nnoitra sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Tch! Damn bitch!" he mumbled as he stared at where she had been standing. "You know..." Nnoitra looked up at a yawning Starrk, "You really shouldn't do that." "Fuck off, shithead! Go back to sleep before I kick your ass!" Nnoitra retorted. Starrk just stared at him. "As if you could... And anyways, you're the one who woke me up." he said walking back into his room.

In the kitchen Ulquihime was staring at a counter full of ingredients: a carton of eggs, a carton of milk, flour, a bowl, an egg beater and a spatula, trying to figure out what to do with them. She just stood there for five minutes, doing nothing but staring at them. Suddenly, she threw her hands up and ruffled her hair violently and screamed, "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE A CAKE!" "Hime? What in the world are you doing in here?" Hime froze, mid-ruffle, and stared wide-eyed at her brother, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 'Crap! Of coarse he would wonder why I'm in the kitchen of all places!' She thought to herself, still frozen in place. He walked toward her and stood next to her, over-looking everything she had out on the counter, while Hime was still frozen.

"Are you trying to make a cake?" Ulquiorra questioned, looking directly at Hime now. Hime brought her hands down to her sides and lowered her head in shame. "I don't even know where to begin... let alone if these are the right ingredients." she said, completely ashamed of herself. Ulquiorra just looked at her, quietly. The room went totally silent for about a minute. "It's his birthday today... Am I correct in assuming this?" He questioned his younger twin. Hime said nothing. Just nodded, her hair covering her face.

The silence seemed to grow on and on. Then Hime heard some clattering. She looked up to see Ulquiorra take two eggs and separate them into the bowl. "Ulqui? You're going to help?" she asked, watching him take another two eggs and, again, separate them into the bowl. "No." he replied, "I'm not helping at all." Hime looked a bit disappointed. "I will doing all of the cooking." he stated. "Hey!" Hime objected, "It was my idea!"

"Yes," he began, cracking another two eggs into the bowl. "But, with the way you cook..." Ulquiorra then turned to look at his sister with a smirk on his face, "You'd only end up poisoning him."

A look of horror washed over Ulquihime as she heard that. Then, realising he meant it as a joke, she smiled, "Smartass."

He, then turned around and began working again. Hime watched, growing impatiant. "Is there at least something that I can help with?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

He pointed to a chair in the corner of the kitchen, "You can sit down and be silent."

Ulquihime huffed, "You are so mean Ulqui!" she said as she slumped over to the chair and sat down...

~~Meanwhile, Back in Grimmjow's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our favorite bluenet, still asleep in his bed, began to stir. Sitting up, he realized his favorite little pet was missing. 'Oh yeah... Someone was an early riser today' he thought to himself as he looked at the clock, which now read 8:53am. 'Is it really that late already?' He got up out of bed and put on his hakama and his jacket, grabbed Pantera and headed for the door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. 'What's that smell?' He thought, sniffing the air and looked to his right, noticing a huge dent in the wall. "Heh... He never learns." Grimmjow smirked. walking past it, and following the unfamiliar, sweet scent. 'What is that smell?'

As he walked he figured it was coming from the kitchen. 'Who the hell in cookin'?' he wondered. When he came upon the door to the kitchen, he opened it and sure enough, there was his princess. "The hell are you doin' in here?" he asked, making her jump and attempt to hide something. "Grimmjow! Oh! Um! Nothing!" she figited as he walked over to her. "Z'at so?" he smirked, leaning in close. "Then what's that behind your back?" Hime stuttered and blushed as he looked behind her. She looked down as his eyes went wide with suprise. It was a white cake with blue trim that had, "Happy Birthday Grimmjow!" written on it.

He looked at her, blue eyes sparkling. "How'd ya know?" he asked with a smile. Hime blushed, "How could I not know?"

"And you made this all by yourself?" he said with that crooked grin she loved. "Well..."

He frowned, "Well?" Hime looked away, "Ulquiorra kinda..." she hesitated. Grimmjow looked mad, "What did he do?" Hime jumped, "I got all the ingredients out but I had no idea what to do with them then Ulquiorra came and found me in here, deduced what I was trying to do and completely took over! He wouldn't let me touch anything! He said if I were to do it I was more likely to poison you, so I let him, the only part I did was the writing!"

Grimmjow just stood there, eyes wide. 'Ulquiorra... baked me... a cake?' was all he could think.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow... I got up early so maybe I could figure it out in time, but I'm absolutely terrible when it come to-" Ulquihime was cut off by the feeling of Grimmjow's lips crashing to hers, and she immediately melted into him. They kissed violently for what seemed like hours until they separated for much needed air. Grimmjow then lifted Ulquihime onto the kitchen counter, after moving the cake to the side. Standing with her legs on either side of him, he nipped her ear, "And you did all of this... for me." he smiled, his sharp canines grazing the shell of her ear and sending shivers down her spine as she nodded. He chuckled and raised her skirt up to her thigh. "And the outfit?" he questioned, grabbing her bare ass. Her eyes went wide and she nodded. "Heheh... I like it." he smiled.

"I can tell."

Both of them frowned and turned towards the door, "GO AWAY, NNOITRA!"

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO LEFT THE DOOR OPEN! Besides! I smell cake and I want some!" And with that Grimmjow picked up the cake, sonido'ed over to the door and threw it right in Nnoitra's face. "There's your damn cake!" Grimmjow said as he slammed the door in his face. Then, as quick as lightening he was with Ulquihime again and right as he was about to to speak, the door slammed open.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU JUS-" and before Nnoitra could finish what he was saying, two ceros were sent flying toward him. He just narrowly missed being hit by both of them. Then he got kicked in the stomach. Hard. Sending him flying all the way down the hall and into the wall, and Hime was on him quicker than he could say "Ow!"

"WHEN I SAY 'I'M NOT INTERESTED' I MEAN I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU OR YOUR GOD DAMNED BULLSHIT, NNOITRA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK ASS SKULL?" she screamed, ramming his head through the wall.

She stopped when she saw a flash of light and turned to see Halibel taking a picture. "What the fuck are you doing, Tia." she questioned, menacingly. "What does it look like? I'm taking a picture of Nnoitra Gilga getting his ass handed to him by a female child who's a third his size." she answered with a straight face.

"What did Quinta do this time?" Starrk walked up behind Tia, yawning, as usual. "Yeah! I wanna see what Hime did to him this time!" Lilynette cheered as she walked up behind him. "Take a look for yourselves," Tia said, handing them the camera. Starrk looked at the picture while Lilynette climbed up on his back to get a better view. "Oh, WOW!" she exlcaimed, laughing. "That's epic!" Ulquihime just stared at them, unable to believe that Halibel would act so childish.

In all the comotion, Grimmjow took the chance to kidnap Hime. One second she was staring at everyone, the next she and Grimmjow were in his bed, making out again. It kind of took her by surprise, so the shock caused them to part for air sooner than usual. "W-what the hell?" she blurted out. "Relax!" Grimmjow started, "We're back in my room." and with that, his mouth captured hers, once more.


End file.
